


Home for the Holidays

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth takes Dean home to Iowa for Christmas





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

“What do you mean you aren’t going home for Christmas, where are you going?” Seth asked. He, Dean, and Roman were relaxing in their hotel room after a hard-won match, and they had been talking about their little break they had coming up.

Dean shrugged, “I mean, I’m going home to Nevada, but I’m not spending the holiday with anyone really. I don’t exactly have many people to spend Christmas with, and I don’t like troubling my ma.” Dean picked at a loose thread on the hotel bed comforter as he spoke, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the whole ordeal.

“So what do you do for Christmas?” Seth asked.

“Nothing fancy, just kinda stay in, watch some tv and drink. Maybe I’ll go out for dinner, but usually, I just whip up something at home,” Dean replied.

“Psh, you’re a terrible cook,” Roman commented, “What exactly did you ‘whip up’ last year?”

“Cereal, mostly.”

Seth scoffed, “No, unacceptable. You’re coming home with me this Christmas,” Seth declared.

“What? No, Seth, that’s not necessary. Really, I’m fine,” Dean protested.

“I wasn’t asking, I was stating. You don’t really have a choice, sorry sweet-cheeks. The decision is final,” Seth said, “You can’t fight me on that.”

“I wouldn’t try to argue,” Roman advised.

Dean sighed, “Fine, I know a lost cause when I see one.” He pushed himself off and headed to the bathroom, sleep clothes in hand as an excuse to get away in order to hide the blush on his face. The butterflies in his stomach didn’t seem to want to settle at the thought of spending Christmas with the guy he had been harboring feelings for for years.

“Alright, let’s turn in. I’m exhausted,” Roman said as Dean finally emerged from the bathroom, a pair of grey sweatpants the only thing on his body. Roman began to undress and then crawled into bed, nothing but boxers on, while Seth changed into basketball shorts and rid himself of his shirt. Dean internally groaned and forced himself to look away from the man as he crawled into the bed that he would be sharing with Roman for the night, it being Seth’s turn to have a bed all to himself. Seth switched off the light and Dean fell asleep to the thought of being alone with Seth for the entire break.

~~~~~~~~~

The plane ride to Iowa had been relatively short and peaceful, as had the car ride to Seth’s childhood home. They had shoved all their bags into the rental and took off, Seth obviously in the driver’s seat and Dean in the passenger’s. Dean was fidgeting in his seat, suddenly nervous.

“You did tell your parents you were bringing me home, didn’t you?” Dean asked. What if they didn’t want Dean there? They only got so much time with their son, after all.

“Would you relax? They know you’re coming and they’re excited to have you, alright? My parents love you, you know that,” Seth assured Dean. His hand came over and rested on Dean’s knee, squeezing it in reassurance, and then returning it back to the steering wheel.

“I know, but I feel like I’m intruding or something, they don’t get to see you that often, and I wouldn’t want to interrupt like family time or-”

“Dean!” Seth interrupted, “I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there, okay? You worry so much, just enjoy this break.” Dean was quiet, still nervous despite Seth’s words. Seth looked over, “Hey, man. I’m not saying your fears are invalid or stupid or anything, I just want you to know that there’s nothing to worry about. You’re my best friend, and I’ll be damned if I let you spend Christmas alone. Now, pep up, okay? We’re on break!”

Dean smiled as a cheesy, overly excited smile spread across Seth’s face, “Alright, alright, just stop looking at me like that, ya dork.”

Seth’s face relaxed, but a smile was still there, “Hey, you’re gonna love my mom’s cooking. When’s the last time you had a genuine, mom-style, home-cooked meal?”

“Psh, man I can’t even remember,” Dean said, “But anything beats those weird meals you have us eat.”

“Hey, those meals are best for the body, alright? God, sue me for making sure you guys eat healthy,” Seth grumbled jokingly.

“Whatever man, if you try and make me eat any of those while we’re on this break, I’m shoving right up where the sun don’t shine,” Dean threatened, his fears long forgotten as they drove.

Seth laughed, “Alright, agreed. It’s home-cooked or nothing this entire break, I promise,” he assured Dean. The two fell into a comfortable silence and soon they were pulling up to Seth’s parent’s home.

“Wow, nice place,” Dean commented as they walked towards the front door.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad. I offered to buy them a new place once I had a steady WWE paycheck, but they just asked for money to fix the place up and make it their own. Oh, and of course to buy it instead of renting it. Said there were too many memories to leave it behind, and I’m glad they thought so cause I’d miss this place,” Seth told Dean as they unloaded their luggage and then made for the door. Seth walked right in and called out, “I’m home!” and then set his stuff down. Dean set his stuff down next to it and suddenly his nerves were back to bite him in the ass. He really should have just gone back to Nevada.

“Oooh, there they are!” Seth’s mom exclaimed as she came briskly walking to greet them, “We were wondering when you’d get in.” She pulled Seth in for a hug and then pulled Dean in for one, “We are just so happy you could join us for the holiday. It’ll be so nice to have the coup full again!”

Dean smiled, “Heh, yeah thanks for letting me come.”

Seth’s mom smiled, “No trouble at all. Well, Seth here was just beside himself when he told us you spent the holiday all by your lonesome.”

“Ma,” Seth said pleadingly, almost sounding embarrassed. Dean just smiled, he knew Seth cared about him, but he didn’t know he cared that much.

“Your brother Brandon should be getting here soon, too, so we’ll figure out where you’ll be sleeping Dean,” Seth’s mom said.

“I’m really just fine on the couch or something,” Dean said.

“Nah, you’re welcome to my bed, brother. Come on, let’s get this stuff out of the way,” Seth said and grabbed up the luggage. Dean followed suit and followed Seth upstairs and into the room Seth led them to.

“Wow, so this is what baby Seth was like,” Dean commented as he entered the time capsule of Seth’s life. Black flag posters hung on the wall along with a few A Day to Remember posters. There was a rack filled with CDs and the desk had stack upon stack of notebooks. Dean set down his things and looked around the room, then picked up a notebook, “What’s all this?”

Seth grabbed up the notebook, “Nothing, they’re nothing,” he said, somewhat flustered, “I just, uh, I used to write.”

“You did? How come you don’t anymore?” Dean asked as he looked at another notebook. 

Seth shut that notebook as well, “Just don’t have the time, that’s all.”

“Why don’t you want me to read them?” Dean teased, amused at how flustered Seth appeared.

“It’s just, I don’t know, they aren’t good,” Seth said.

Dean chuckled, “You’re your own worst critic. Come on, lemme read some,” Dean urged, “What is it you wrote, anyway?”

“Just stupid stuff, really,” Seth played cool.

“Like poetry? Or like stories?” Dean asked, crossing his arms, a smirk on his face.

Seth shrugged, “I dunno, stories I guess.”

Dean kept his eyes on Seth as he reached down and retrieved a notebook and opened it, Seth finally allowing him to do so. He read the first few lines, “This is all wrestling stuff. You wrote down your fantasies,” Dean observed, a smirk on his lips, “Cute.”

Seth snatched up the notebook again, “That’s enough of that, alright? Yes, I wrote about what I hoped my life would be in the future, okay. Can we go back downstairs now?” Seth asked.

Dean smirked, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he said boldly, then moved passed Seth and towards the door. Seth was right behind him and they joined Seth’s parents once again downstairs.

~~~~~

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Seth said, holding out a present to the man. He was in fuzzy sleep pants and no shirt, his hair messily tied up in a bun. There were other details around Dean, but he couldn’t seem to focus on them. All that mattered was Seth. Dean looked down at the present in his hand and began to open it. It was a picture of Seth, and Dean looked up at the man in confusion.

“What is this?” he asked.

“I’m your present,” Seth said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips, much to Dean’s shock. The kiss was so good, so sweet, so passionate, so very much what Dean really wanted, but so very much a dream. Dean jolted awake, the lingering feeling of Seth’s lips on his own fading fast. Dean almost whimpered at the loss of contact and sighed, turned over in the bed that he was sharing with Seth. It was a twin, the bed size they were used to sharing in hotel rooms, so it was no problem to share another now. They had shared beds before, but this felt different. Dean shook the thoughts from his head and let himself be taken by sleep again, praying that his dream would come back to him.

~~~~~

“Wake up, ya lazy log!” Dean heard before a soft object came crashing down on his head, “Come on, Dean! It’s Christmas!” he heard Seth say enthusiastically. Dean only groaned, “Come on, don’t you want to see what present I got you this year?”

Dean opened his eyes, the image of his dream still vivid in his mind, “Unless it’s a large sleeping pill, I don’t want it.”

“Come on, grumpy, mom made a special breakfast for Christmas and your name is all over it.” Dean groaned again but got up, found a shirt to throw on to cover his torso, then followed Seth downstairs. The house smelled amazing, the scent of breakfast filling his nose.

“Breakfast first, then presents,” Seth’s mom said as the two sat down at the table. Brandon, Seth’s brother, had arrived late last night and was already sitting at the table with his father. Food was already being laid out on the table and Seth dug right in, encouraging Dean to follow suit. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until that moment.

After breakfast was cleared, the family made their way into the living room and sat around the tree. Seth, Brandon, and Dean all took to the floor like children, while the older parents took to the couch. Seth and Brandon opened the presents from their parents, and Dean even found that there was one for him from them. It was a lovely knitted sweater that Seth’s mom had made.

“I was going to send it back with Seth after break, I have one for Roman as well, but I figured since you’re here.” Dean smiled and thanked her kindly, his heart warm from the gesture.

“Okay, open mine,” Seth said and handed Dean his present. Shaded of his dream came to mind as he took the present. Seth indeed was shirtless, but he wore grey sweatpants as usual, and his messy hair was in a low bun, not a high one. Dean handed Seth his present so they could open them together. Dean tore into the wrapping paper and a smile spread on his lips.

“What is this?” he asked. He pulled out an old-timey pocket watch and looked at it.

“Click it open,” Seth said. 

Dean did as instructed and gasped lightly, “Seth,” he said under his breath, the faces of himself, Seth, and Roman looking back at him. On the top lid sat the picture and the little hands of the clock ticked by. He closed it and flipped it over to admire the new item and felt himself go cold, “What’s with the date?” he asked. It was the date they were supposed to come back together from break.

Seth was now closer than before, “Well, I was going to give this to you when we came back. I was hoping it would be an anniversary date.”

“Anniversary date for what?” Dean asked, looking up to meet Seth’s eyes. In an instant, Dean’s dream from last night came true as Seth’s lips pressed against his own.

“Our anniversary date,” Seth said after he broke the kiss. Dean was speechless and all he could think to do was kiss Seth again. Seth broke the kiss and laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Absolutely, yes,” Dean breathed.

Seth chuckled, “We’ll have to send it back and have the date changed,” he said. Dean just laughed, his heart full in that very moment. What an amazing Christmas this was.


End file.
